Drums such as used to perform musical compositions have removable heads that can be tensioned to provide the proper notes. Conventional drum heads are fixed to a drum shell or body by a rim which is forced over the drum head which has been placed in the shell. The rim bears against an edge adaptor in the head thus as the rim is forced over the drum shell the drum head is tensioned. Conventional drums have a plurality of bolts or posts threadably engaged in receivers on the drum shell to fix and tension the drum head by holding the rim in a fixed position.